


Make Up, Make Out

by Depressedonetime



Category: My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bert McCracken, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedonetime/pseuds/Depressedonetime
Summary: Gerard can’t ignore Bert for any longer
Relationships: Bert McCracken/Gerard Way
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Make Up, Make Out

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. Okay. This ship. I love this ship with my whole heart. I am here to Provide for fellow lovers of this ship.

Gerard had been busy.

Okay, that’s a lie. He had been avoiding Bert. He said some things he hadn’t meant to while they were being interviewed together, and they hadn't had time to talk after the interview. He felt guilty, but now there were rumors- rumors that they were dating, fucking, kissing. They were true, but that wasn’t exactly something they wanted to whole world to know.

Gerard was moping behind the bus when Bert walked by. He did a double take, then grabbed his arm. 

Bert looked down at the hand around his arm, then at the owner of said arm. “What?”

“Can we-” Gerard’s brain was swimming, trying to formulate thoughts through a thick haze. Maybe Frank replaced his cigarettes for joints. “Can we talk?”

“I guess.” Bert crossed his arms. He looked at Gerard, not saying a word, and it took Gerard a second to realize he should be talking. 

“I’m sorry.” That seemed like a good place to start. “I was...out of it. There were things I shouldn’t have said during that interview. ‘N now the whole world probably knows we’re...us.”

“You’re still afraid?” Bert put his hand on Gerard’s cheek. “Gerard. It’s just me. You can say it.”

“The whole world knows that I’m fucking in love with you,” Gerard breathed. 

Bert pressed his lips to Gerard’s, pressing him close against the back of the bus. They pulled away from each other after a few minutes of gentle making out, getting reacquainted with each other’s lips. 

“We,” Bert started. “We. The Used. We have a hotel night tonight. I’m the odd one out, in a room alone. Wanna sneak in?”

Gerard giggled his stupid little laugh. “What are you asking for?”

“Maybe I wanna get fucked.” Bert shrugged. “Maybe I wanna talk in a place that isn’t surrounded by a bunch of other dudes with no sense of privacy including your brother and best friend who may or may not kill me if I accidentally hurt you.”

“Good reasoning.” Gerard flipped them around and pushed Bert up against the bus. He tilted his chin up and mouthed at his neck, holding Bert’s hips in place. 

“Gee-” Bert tangled his fingers in Gerard’s greasy hair. 

Gerard just hummed quietly against his neck, sucking hard. He pulled away after a minute and kissed Bert again. “Sorry.”

“What-” Bert touched his neck. “Did you give me a fucking hickey?”

“Too good to resist.” Gerard smiled. 

Bert pushed him. “Dick.”

“You can cover it up.”

Ray appeared around the corner of the bus. “Um, Gerard? Our soundcheck is in five minutes.”

“Shit, okay.” Gerard kissed Bert again. “I’ll see you tonight.”

“I’ll meet you out here.”

Gerard followed Ray to the stage. 

“It’s good that you made up with him,” Ray said. “Mikey’s been threatening the poor dude for days.”

Gerard sighed. “Mikey needs to chill. He didn’t hurt me.”

Ray just wrapped his arm around Gerard’s shoulders and hugged him. 

The soundcheck went great. Ray and Frank both shredded on their guitars, Gerard’s voice didn’t crack once, and Mikey was on point. They were missing a drummer, but they were gonna have someone fill in for them during the show. He was busy at the moment, though, so he didn’t join them. 

The show itself was amazing. Gerard sang his heart out, feeling more lively than he had in weeks. He pressed his back against Ray’s, ruffled Frank’s hair, gave a playful side hug to Mikey. Everything was going fucking great. 

The rest of the band went out for drinks after the show, offering for Gerard to come. But he didn’t want to. He knew that would be a bad idea, and he had other plans. 

Bert was waiting by the back of the bus for him, sweating in the hot air of the night. The only noise was distant laughter and people talking, and crickets. 

Gerard didn’t say anything as he pinned Bert back against the bus, capturing his lips desperately. He pulled away after a second. “Ready?”

“Mhm. You’re showering before you fuck me.”

“Aw, the guys are gonna get jealous.”

“Their fault for not having a punk rock boyfriend.”

Gerard wrapped his arm around Bert’s waist. They walked to the hotel together, which was about four blocks. 

Someone- Gerard couldn’t see who, it was way too dark- let them into the hotel through a side door. They disappeared before Gerard could get a look at them, but he assumed it was someone else in the band who supported the need for their friend to get fucked. 

“So everyone knows you’re a whiny little bottom?”

Bert whacked his shoulder. “Shut up.”

Gerard grinned. “I’ll take that as a no.”

They climbed the stairs, since it was only one floor, and Bert unlocked the door to his room. It was empty, but he had a bag open on the bed, which was mostly empty. 

“Taking advantage of the washing machines,” Bert explained. “They’re in the lobby, and they’re expensive as fuck. I used food money for it.”

“Looks like I’m gonna have to buy you food then.” Gerard kissed him and squeezed his hip. “You got stuff?”

“Slow down there, bud.” Bert flicked his nose, and Gerard recoiled. “You’re showering first.”

“Alone?”

Bert bit his lip. “No sex in the shower.”

“No sex in the shower,” Gerard agreed. Bert gave him a look, so he held out his hand. “Pinky promise.”

Bert smiled and hooked his pinky with Gerard’s. “You can give me more hickeys though.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

They walked to the bathroom. Gerard stripped unashamedly while Bert tried to figure out how the shower worked. 

After they got clean, and Bert’s neck was more purple than his natural skin color, they shut the water off, dried each other off, and climbed into bed. Bert kicked his mostly empty bag off the bed. 

“What’s even in there?” Gerard asked when it made a dull thud on the ground. 

“Dildos. Vibrators. Don’t laugh at me.” Bert covered his face. “I like it up the ass, Gee, I can’t just jerk off.”

“I mean.” Gerard wrapped his hand around Bert’s cock, getting a sharp gasp from him. “You could.”

“I-I-” Bert stuttered as Gerard jacked him off slowly. His cock was twitching in his hand, half hard and enjoying Gerard’s hand wrapped around it. 

“You’re so pretty when you’re like this,” Gerard mumbled, pushing Bert down on the bed. He kissed him, then leaned down to mouth at his neck. “Want me to fuck you?”

“Yeah,” Bert breathed. 

“Doggy style?”

“Please?”

Gerard smiled against his neck. “You’re so cute. Hands and knees. You better have lube in that bag.”

“Lube. Condoms. Maybe not condoms.” Bert flipped onto his hands and knees. “I don’t know. I can take another shower.”

“Maybe you’ll smell better.” Gerard rooted through Bert’s bag, which, as promised, was all sex toys (and a pair of sneakers). He found a half-full bottle of lube eventually and looked around a bit more for condoms, but no luck. “Alright, lucky you, you get two showers.” 

Bert laughed. “Shut up and fuck me.”

“Be nice.” Gerard opened the lube and grimaced. “Okay, do you need prep? ‘Cause we’re kinda dangerously low on lube.”

“No, I guess not...I fucked myself this morning, so…”

“If it’s too much, I’ll pull out and finger you, yeah?” Gerard crawled onto the bed and slicked himself up. 

“Yeah. Just... _ please,  _ Gerard, I need it.” 

Gerard shushed him and kneeled behind him on the bed, still pumping himself slowly. He held Bert’s hips, stilling his slightly shaking body, and pushed into him. 

Bert exhaled shakily and hung his head, digging his fingers into the blankets. “It’s- it’s okay. You can go.” 

Gerard squeezed his hip and pushed himself a bit further, holding back the moan threatening to escape his throat. “F-fuck, you’re doing so good.”

“I can-” Bert whined, needy and high in his throat. “I can take it, Gee, please-”

“Yeah,” Gerard breathed. He bottomed out and rubbed Bert’s back. 

Bert started rutting back on him a bit, trying to take him deeper, so Gerard pulled out and slid back in gently. Bert moaned, trying and failing to muffle his pleasure. 

“Don’t try to hide it, I know it-  _ ah- _ it feels good.” Gerard leaned down and nibbled at Bert’s shoulders, then buried his face in the crook of his neck and left little marks there. “You feel so good.”

He shifted the angle of his thrusts, and Bert’s whole upper body suddenly collapsed. “O-oh, please, Gee, r- ah! Right there, right there, d-don’t stop! Yes!”

Gerard moaned softly and pulled Bert’s hair back, lifting his head from where it was currently smushed into a pillow. A long, loud moan echoed through the room. “Don’t hide your noises, fuck, they’re so pretty.”

“O-oh fuck, please, please,” Bert begged, an endless stream of desperation. “Please, Gerard, I-I’m gonna,  _ ah,  _ gonna cum…”

“Touch yourself,” Gerard demanded. He was starting to lose control of his thrusts, the slippery pleasure of Bert getting to his brain.  _ “Ah,  _ you feel so good, fuck…”

Bert’s toes curled as he got a hand around himself. “G-Ger- Gee-  _ ah,  _ ah- yeah, yeah, fuck!”

Gerard could feel the moment that Bert came, and see it in his body. He tensed up, tightening around Gerard, and his whole body shook slightly. He let out a desperate moan that had Gerard just thrusting faster, fucking him through his high, until he came, too. 

Gerard pulled out once he started going soft. He flipped Bert over and kissed him. “I fucking love you.”

“I love you too,” Bert mumbled. 

“Go take a shower.” Gerard nudged him. 

“Come with me?” 

It took practically nothing for Gerard to give in. 

Gerard thought he was safe once he got back on My Chem’s tour bus, but he was entirely wrong. Frank was sitting at the table, listening to music. He looked up and squinted. “Why don’t you smell bad?”

“Uh...I was with Bert?” Gerard said, hoping he would catch on. “We showered twice.”

Frank blinked. “Oh. Hot. Go sleep.”

“Hot?”

“Shut up, Gerard.” Frank pushed him into the bunk area. “It’s midnight, and we have two shows tomorrow.” 

“Hypocrite, you go to sleep too,” Gerard said, tugging Frank with him. Frank smacked him, but crawled into his own bunk. 

That left Gerard alone with his thoughts of his beautiful boyfriend who he knew would be joining him for My Chem’s next hotel night. 


End file.
